carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twelve Days of StarCrafts
The Twelve Days of StarCrafts 'is the Christmas-special episode in the second season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot StarCraft II and Brood War units perform different actions, events and commotions, following the lyrics, and new stanzas are repeated in every after new stanza similar to the original song, "Twelve Days of Christmas": http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Twelve_Days_of_Christmas '''On the first day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, a brand new SCVeeeeeee:'' Inside the decorated command center, an SCV sings a song and dances with his new SCV suit with a dangling price tag. '''On the second day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, two terran wraiths: 'Wraith pilot in red team color points at himself and shows two wraiths floating on command center's entrance, followed by SCV's dance. 'On the third day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, three marines: '''Three hammered marines holding a box of Ling Egg Nog and a can of Stim Pop sing incoherently, followed by wraiths and an SCV. '''On the fourth day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, four hydralisks: '''A hydralisk is burrowed, exposing his head, and then he and three other hydralisks unburrow, followed by marines, wraiths and an SCV. '''On the fifth day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, five newborn queens: '''Four out of five queens sing gibberish, and one of them doesn't do anything but heavily drools healing goo, following three out of four hydralisks dancing with claws, one of marines pouring down eggnog and the rest dancing, close-up of wraith pilot gesturing with two fingers, and SCV joyfully spinning around to the right. '''On the sixth day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, six zealots fighting: 'Bob the Ragelot works out with a dumbbell before five new zealots appear and pose, followed by a single queen yodeling hoarsely and throwing up extremely, four hydralisks crawling to the left, three marines shaking, two wraiths, and an SCV dancing again. 'On the seventh day of Christmas Blizzard gave to us, seven zerglings swarming: '''Camera zooms and pans at the baneling ''StarCrafts balls on SCV's decorated pine tree. Seven zerglings hatch from small versions of supply depots with ribbons and chases after SCV, followed by six zealots preparing their psi blades, first queen badly singing, second decorating a hatchery with balls, and third dropping a creep tumor from her rear, three out of four hydralisks dancing with claws, a marine pouring eggnog, second wearing a box with face doodle, and third holding two cans and shaking, one of two wraiths being claimed by Derpfestor using neural parasite, and jubilant SCV being swooped by zerglings. 'On the eight day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, eight archons burning: 'Archon breaks a snow globe with a command center and the camera zooms out to reveal eight archons burning up, followed by playful zerglings messing up with SCV's drill and Patchling shaking a patch cloth, six zealots posing repeatedly, three queens mumbling, fourth drooling and fifth defecating creep tumor again, four hydralisks unburrow again, three marines doing once again, a singing Wraith pilot being chased by captured second wraith controlled by Derpfestor, shooting twin missiles, and damaged SCV being dragged by a zergling on its mouth. 'On the ninth day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, nine battlecruisers: 'Battlecruiser admiral waves his hat and shows nine battlecruisers on midair, followed by an archon burning and saying, "power overwhelming!", seven zerglings rushing against six battling zealots, five queens doing once again, four hydralisks crawling again, three marines doing yet again but now on different areas, wraith pilot being captured by Derpfestor's infested marine who aims a rifle at him, SCV still dancing from the command center's entrance. 'On the tenth day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, ten ultralisks: 'Overlord is shown to be singing very coarsely, but immediately the camera zooms out to display ten overlords carrying an ultralisk each, and they release them down the ground, followed by some of battlecruisers being crushed by ultralisks, an archon fleeing from battlecruisers' exploding impacts and saying, "terror all-consuming", running Bob being stuck by all zerglings, rest of zealots attacking and shouting, five queens doing again, four hydralisks repeating their crawl, a box marine having passed out of drunkness and rest still drinking, mind-controlled wraith pilot switched at other side gesturing two fingers, and SCV dancing again. 'On the eleventh day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, eleven science vessels: '''A science vessel pilot with lens holds a cup of tea and mutters, revealing eleven red science vessels on air, ultralisks landing on battlecruisers, archon having aggravation by the song and crashes with his quote, "I hate all this singing!", seven zerglings fumbling Christmas decorations at the fireplace before being chased by zealots with one other them arming with a giant candy cane, five queens repeating their song but one of them getting hit by zealot's cane (pausing the music), three out of four hydralisks dancing with claws, two marines now laying on the floor but one still on feet shaking, wraith pilot in Derpfestor's control doing again, and SCV dancing again. '''On the twelvth day of Christmas Blizzard gave to me, twelve arbiters: '''An arbiter pilot does nothing and has no other eleven arbiters, and only gestures twelve fingers, following science vessels getting trapped inside arbiter's statis field and descending, ultralisk hopping on battlecruiser's remains behind the exploding ships, an admiral parachuting safely while the ships are raining down, archon burning SCV's Christmas tree, seven zerglings dancing with body spins and balancing acts, six zealots repeating their first action, five queens repeating their song, three out of four hydralisks dancing with claws, three marines lying on floor and one raises a can, Derpfestor playing with a dangling wraith while another has been crash landed... ...and all of the cast facing at the audience with their final stanza: "AND A BRAND NEW SCVEEEEEEE!", and a wraith pilot asking, "Why'm I so jolly?" and marine asking, "Hey, who spiked the eggnog?" Characters * SCV * Wraith pilot (debut) * Wraith (debut) * Marines * Hydralisks * Queens * Bob the Ragelot * Zealots * Zerglings * Banelings (cameo) * Derpfestor * Archons * Patchling * Battlecruiser admiral (debut) * Battlecruisers * Overlords * Ultralisks * Science vessel pilot (debut) * Science vessels (debut) * Arbiter pilot (debut) * Arbiter (debut) Trivia * This is the second Christmas-themed episode in the second season, first was "The True Meaning of StarCraft" back in first season. * This episode was uploaded at ten days before Christmas Day, December 25th, 2013. * This episode features units from original ''StarCraft such as wraiths, science vessels and arbiters. ** Wraiths and science vessels are used in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty's campaign only ** However, the queen was mentioned in the song as the Brood War aerial queen. But in this episode, StarCraft II queen is used instead. * There are four supply depots as zerglings' cocoon, but seven zerglings are hatched, lacking one zergling from a pair. * The background music at the credits part is reused from "The True Meaning of StarCraft." * Science vessel pilot marks the first episode with StarCraft-based human character since "Heart of the Swarm Opening" where Arcturus Mengsk appeared. * At the twelth part of stanza, an arbiter is shown only to be single rather than twelve of them because of time constraints. ** Also, several scenes were repeated (such as SCV's, hydralisks', queens' and marines') due to time limitations. ** According to Jonathan Burton's response to a comment, nuclear explosions would have been added on the chaotic scenes, but are omitted due to time constraints. * This is the second time Derpfestor playing with a terran vehicle, first was in his first appearance. * At the final part, there are two SCVs shown. One is shown at the middle while another is dragged by a zergling. * According to one of the top commenters, Squidy (CsquidyC), there are different personalities applied to all units and objects: ** SCV: Kid who is super happy for Christmas ** Wraiths: Cool kids ** Marines: Drunk college students ** Hydralisks: Old people dancing ** Queens: Old people telling old stories ** Zealots: Bullies ** Zerglings: Playful, disrupting dogs ** Archons: Scrooges ** Battlecruisers: Party hosts ** Ultralisks: Party crashers ** Science Vessels: Fancy rich dudes ** Arbiters: Magicians ** Infestor: 2 year-old who thinks everything is a toy ** Infested Terran: One of the 2 year-old's toys ** Banelings: Ornaments ** Supply Depots: Presents ** Command Center: House ** Creep Tumor/Creep: Old person poop ** Stim: Fancy new drugs ** Overlords: Partycrashers' ride Cultural References * This episode uses the song that has been composed in the Christmas season of 1999 for StarCraft's holiday celebration, titled as "Twelve Days of StarCraft". ** Also, the original StarCraft's Christmas map is also titled as "Twelve Days of StarCraft" whose area looks like a giant snowman. To get all "day" lyrics, a player must obtain each flag and bring it back to the warp gate twelve times in a row. This results each song line will be played and new units depending on lyrics will appear. http://classic.battle.net/scc/OS/1299.shtml * On a few zealot stanzas, the group pose of five zealots is a reference to Dragonball Z's Ginyu Force. References Video Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Holiday Special Episodes Category:StarCrafts Episodes